Finding the princess
by kluna
Summary: a new case bought SPR back together after a year of separation... and Mai is caught in between... i know the summary is bad, but hope you like it and please review!
1. A New Case

Chapter 1: A New Case

"What did you just say?" Naru asked.

Madoka let out a small pout, "Are you even listening to me? I said that Mai-chan might be in danger! A client came to me a few days ago saying something about being haunted by a school classmate that died just a few months ago."

"And just what does that have to do with Mai?" Naru asked uninterested.

Madoka huffed irritably, "Well, the client said that whenever the ghost appears, the ghost would often said a name and then said that no one can have her."

"And he was saying Mai's name?" Naru said in particular.

"Precisely," Madoka huffed, "At first I thought it was some other Mai, but when I did a school check on the student that attends the client's school, I found Mai-chan, and above all, she was the only Mai that attends the school."

"Which school did the client attends?"Naru asked; a bit interested.

"Sakurako High School, out in the countryside," Madoka grinned.

A confused look appeared on Naru's face for a split second, "Mai attend Haze High school, not Sakurako."

"Maybe Mai-chan transferred; after all, it's been a year since SPR closed down. She probably thinks you two are still in England," Madoka said knowing.

"Explain the case once again. Start from where you left off," Naru said quietly, putting down his binder that he was presently doing some work in.

"Okie!" Madoka chirped, "Let see," she begin, "I did some research on the student that died and it seems like he and Mai-chan are childhood friends. The student's name is Yukiyo Takumi. His health paper says here," she pulls out a file from her bag besides her, "that Yukiyo Takumi has a weak heart and that he wouldn't live long. That is probably why he died." Madoka handed Naru the file. "I went to Mai-chan's school to be sure if Mai-chan is really attending Sakurako High," she continued, "It seems I was right. Mai-chan transferred a few months before Yukiyo Takumi died. I asked around and also found a rather interesting story."

Naru looked up from the papers, "What story?"

Madoka grinned happily; with an visible flowerily aura behind her, "Mai-chan and Yukiyo-kun's love story!"

A sudden glare replaced Naru's eyes; including a dark aura around him, "Madoka."

"Ok, ok, I won't toy with your fragile heart," she waved a bit and then continue on with her story, "The student at Mai-chan's school said that Yukiyo-kun really likes Mai-chan very much, and that when he died, he was calling out her name until his last breath. Some students that attend Sakurako High are related to some students in Haze, so rumors started spreading about. Though it was rumor, I suspect that the reason Yukiyo Takumi is restless is because of Mai-chan. So I think it is best if you contact Mai-chan as soon as possible before something terrible happens. Oh, and you should probably called everyone, including Yasuhara-san. He might be useful in researching."

*GHOST HUNT*

"Mimi! Dinner time!"

A girl with dark brown hair ties into a pony tail stood form her desk and gently put down her pencil. She got up and walk towards the door. She grabs the door knob and gently twists it, but halfway through, a sudden chill filled the air. She puff out air and could clearly see white puffy cloud-like air.

"Mai," someone whispered from behind her, "No one is allowed to have her."

Mimi froze in her state. Her body started to tremble as soon as she heard footsteps. The steps came closer and closer and closer until she could feel cold breath against her ear. "She's mine," the voice said. "!"

*GHOST HUNT*

"That's odd, where's Mai?" Monk-san asked as he eyed the familiar faces. Masako, John-san, Yasuhara-san, Ayako, were there but Mai isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Maybe she's running a little late," Ayako guessed.

"Maybe you're right," Monk-san sighed and ruffle his hair, "I haven't that girl for over a year now. I wonder how she's doing."

"Thank you all for coming," Naru said as he and Lin-san enters the room with Madoka waving behind them.

"Well then, I'll start with the case," Naru said instantly, ignoring Madoka's presence.


	2. On Our Way

Chapter 2: On our way

**MAI'S POV**

"Mai-chan! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Takumi called from the house.

I put down the small shovel in my hand and looked up towards the house. Mrs. Takumi stood by the door with a smile on her face. "Coming," I replied back and got up.

I walked towards her and took off my gloves. I have taken a liking to helping Mrs. Takumi in the garden every day. Since I started living here, my mind has been so occupied that I hadn't thought about Naru and the SPR once. I think it's better to forget then to hold on to this pain of not being able to reach nor touch him, which is why I moved here in the first place. But it was also for Mrs. Takumi.

"I am so glad I have you here with me. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you here with me Mai-chan," Mrs. Takumi said after we settle down on the kitchen table for lunch.

"Me too. I'm glad I'm here with you too," I replied. Mrs. Takumi hadn't been doing well since Yuki died. She sometime would hallucinate and say she saw Yuki around the house. But she hadn't been hallucinating for a while since I've been here. 'I'm glad I can help her stay sane as long as I can,' I softly smile to myself.

"Ah, I just remember," Mrs. Takumi said all of a sudden, "I need to do some grocery shopping."

"I'll do it," I stood up before she could.

"It's alright, I have to move around every once in a while," Mrs. Takumi gave me a soft smile and stood up, "I can't stay in the house forever, right?"

"But" I wasn't even done with my protest when she interrupted "Nope, you just finish your lunch and rest. You have been working too hard for your own good. It's not good to do too much work. You need to rest once in a while," with that said and done, she dash off, well, not basically dash off, but you know what I mean.

I sat back down and look at my half eaten sandwich and push it aside. Now that I'm not doing anything, my mind is drifting back to Naru and the others. 'I wonder how they are doing. Are they well? I wonder what Naru and Lin-san is doing in England? Should I give them a call? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, I don't even know any of their phone numbers,' I lay my head down on the table, 'I want to see them all again. I missed Naru.' I missed Naru so much that it's unbearable sometimes. But I'll just have live with it until I can forget about him. But when will I forget about him?

*GHOST HUNT*

**NORMAL POV**

"Sheesh, that girl," Monk-san sighed heavily against the steering wheel, "We haven't seen her in a year and she gotten herself in trouble again."

"Not to mention the nonchalance boss who didn't even bother to say hi after such a long year," Ayako hissed from the passenger seat.

"Now, now you two," Yasuhara-san said from the back seat, "Just let it go concerning Shibuya-san, and Mai-san, well, let just hope she is alright."

"I agree," John-san said from beside him, "Everyone knew Shibuya-san would be like this, so just let it go. Getting to Mai-san as soon as possible is our top priority right now. So let's not be angry about Shibuya-san's behavior."

"You have a point," Ayako sighed in agreement.

"By the way," John-san continued looking a bit confused, "Isn't Sakurako High built on top of an ancient castle that belonged to an unknown ruler?"

"Now that you mention it," Yasuhara-san said from the seat beside him with a remembering look, "I read something about that once in an article when Sakurako High was built 24 years ago. While I was going through some of my grandfather's old newspaper, I found an article about the school ground. I don't remember much of the details since it were a far while back, but I do remember the article said something about discovering an ancient wooden box. Archeologists couldn't open the box to study what was inside, so it was sent to a top research lab in England, and then was later sent Tokyo Museum."

"That story might actually mean something. We should keep that in mind in case something concerning the school comes up," Monk-san said.

"Hm," John-san nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Madoka squeaked in delight as she bounced in her seat beside Naru and behind Lin-san, who is at the moment, concentrating on driving.

"Madoka," Naru glared at her, "This isn't a tripped, and remind me again why you are here?"

"I'm here because I haven't see Mai-chan for a whole year thanks to you two, so I am coming along whether you like it or not," she firmly explained.

"And beside," she returned to her happy-going-attitude, "I know you missed Mai-chan just as much, maybe more, so let's not pretend you don't care one bit about this, ok?"

Naru just let out a long sighed, "This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

AUTHOR"S NOTE- I know it is short and very random, but i hope you continues to review this story. Thank you for reading! (Bow)


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

MAI'S POV

_I wasn't sure if I were dreaming or is it a memory of some sort. As soon as I closed my eyes to sleep, I found myself standing among a large group of boys my age. Everyone wore dark black robes that Japan civilian wore during the Heian Period. No one seems to notice me as I stood between the boys. I look around the group for a bit until something caught my attention. _

"_Hikaru!" a boy with blue green hair shouted as he punched a dark hair boy's shoulder that stood in front of him. I turned towards their direction. _

"_Ow! That hurts Akiyo!" the boy named Hikaru turned around and glared at the boy named Akiyo. 'Wow, he looked just like Naru!' I thought. _

"_Well, who told you to doze off," Akiyo said._

_HIkaru continue to glare, "I wasn't dozing off! I was just thinking why they have us assemble here so early in the morning."_

"_Hm, you're right," Akiyo said as a mater-of-fact. _

"_Anyway, hit me again and you're find yourself without a right hand," Hikaru warned him before turning back around. I couldn't help but be amused with this particular attitude of this different Naru. The Naru that I know would never show this kind of personalities or either the Naru in my dream. How many Naru is there! _

"_Look! It's Murasaki-no-ue!" someone shouted among the men in the front. Hikaru looked up at the second floor of the palace. I followed his gaze and found myself looking at… me? _

_My look alike (I guess I'll call it that) wore a long Heian kimono and holds a fan in one hand. Her long brown hair was let lose down her back. She looks at the group of men as she continues to walk by. She is just like your typical princess. And then an unexpected encounter happened. For the briefest moment, her eyes met with Hikaru. But then he looks away from her when Akiyo tug his sleeve. "Beautiful isn't she?" he whispered. _

_I moved closer, wanting to hear what he might say. "Truly," was his answer. When he turned back, she was already out of view. "I wouldn't mind dying to protect such a beautiful princess," Akiyo whispered to him. _

_Hikaru turn to look at him with a serious expression on his face, "I could careless for a princess who doesn't have a heart even if she is as beautiful as a goddess."_

"_You're saying as if you know her," Akiyo said._

"_I'm just telling you what I believed," was his replied. _

"Ah!" I awoke with a start. My alarm clock went off just then. I sat up and turn it off. 'What a weird dream,' I thought back to the dream. 'Damn' I clench the bed sheet between my fingers, 'Why is it that whenever I dreamed of Naru, my heart hurt so much? And the Naru in my dream is not even Naru!"

I closed my eyes tightly and shake my head to clear my thoughts. "I need to stop thinking of Naru. It's just going to hurt me more if I think about him," I mumbled to myself. 'Damn, I'm starting to cry from just thinking about him!'

*GHOST HUNT*

NORMAL POV

"Finally!" Monk-san said as he stepped out of the car to get some fresh air. The group decided to get some fresh air after hours of driving. They have finally arrive in Sakurako Town and decided to take a breather. Naru and Lin-san are discussing something while Madoka and Yasuhara-san pour out the tea they bought just a few hours ago when they stopped to use the restroom. Masako was looking around the area with John-san. Monk-san and Ayako looked down at the houses here and there on the waving hills.

"Does Naru even know where Mai lives?" Ayako asked.

"He should, he's Naru after all," Monk-san said.

"You're probably right," she agreed.

"Gather around!" Naru shouted.

Once everyone were gather around him, Naru looked at the marked street on the map he was holding, "We'll head straight to Mai's current residence and then go find a hotel we could used as base for the time being. From what Madoka has been telling me, Yukiyo Takumi is randomly attacking classmates that are getting close to Mai, so if we keep her with us, he will surely show himself."

"Right, but Naru," Monk-san said, "If by chance Mai doesn't come with us, what are you going to do?"

"Even if she doesn't, we have other means," Naru replied instantly.

The group stared at him with stunned expression. "I didn't know you were those type," Ayako said.

"You also didn't know what I'm capable of," Naru smirk and then got back in the car.

"Grrrrrr!" Ayako growled.

"I didn't know she could growl," Yasuhara-san whispered to Monk-san.

"Neither did I," he whispered back.

*GHOST HUNT*

MAI'S POV

"I'm going!" I said as I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me. 'Today make one week of summer vacation, so that means I hadn't have anything to occupy my mind with for a while.' I let out a long sighed, 'Summer sucks.'

"Why the long sigh, Mai-chan?" Mr. Moto from next door asked as he water his garden.

"It's nothing Mr. Moto," I replied, "Good Morning by the way."

"Good Morning," he greeted back, "Aren't you beautiful this morning?" he said as he look at my yellow mini sundress.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Are you going to visit Mimi-chan?" Mr. Moto asked.

"Uh, no, is something wrong?" I asked.

"You haven't heard?" Mr. Moto asked.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"It spread like a river over the Amazon. Mimi-chan was sent to the hospital this morning after she was found in the river," Mr. Moto said.

"A river? Why is she?" I asked.

"No one knows. About a few days ago, Mimi-chan started acting strange and then yesterday she disappeared. They spend all night searching her. They barely just found her this morning," Mr. Moto explained to me.

"I think I'll visit her," I said immediately.

"Then see you later," Mr. Moto said.

"Ok," I said and then quickly run off the porch and headed for the hospital. Since I lived quite close, I don't have to take the bus or a taxi. 'I hope Mimi is alright!'

*GHOST HUNT*

NORMAL POV

"Wow, Sakurako town is really big despite being in the countryside," Ayako said in awe as she look around the shopping district as they drove passed.

"I have to agree," Yasuhara-san said as he too looks around.

"Ah, isn't that Mai!" John-san shouted. Monk-san quickly stepped on the break, since the only car on the street is the car Naru rides up in front. "Mai!" Ayako shouted as she quickly got out of the car.

MAI'S POV

As I ran down the shopping district, I heard the squeak sound of a car nearby but I was too much in a hurry to care about it, so I continue to run without stopping. That was until I heard someone shout my name. "Mai!"

'That voice?' I instinctually stopped and turn around.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and all the good comments! (Two Bows)


	4. The Figure

Chapter 4: The Figure

_MAI'S POV_

_As I ran down the shopping district, I heard the squeak sound of a car nearby but I was too much in a hurry to care about it, so I continue to run without stopping. That was until I heard someone shout my name. "Mai!"_

_'That voice?' I instinctually stopped and turn around._

"Mai-chan?" I turned back around just as Mr. Hiroko, an accounted and friend to Mrs. Takumi, approached me. He had a kind smile on his face and was holding a bag of groceries.

"Good morning, sir," I gave a little bow, "Are you out shopping?"

"Ah yes, and I presume you're going to visit Mimi-chan?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, "I had only found out just now and best be on my way, please excuse me," I bowed again as an apology.

"It's alright, sorry for wasting for your time, take care," he said with a huge smile and continued on his way.

I waited until he was gone and continued on my way as well. Honestly, I don't know why I waited for Mr. Hiroko disappeared from view. I guess I wanted to make sure the voice I heard wasn't an illusion. Anyway, I can't afford to think about them, right now, Mimi-chan is my top priority.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"She's not here," Monk-san looked around the district and then back to Ayako.

"I know I saw her," Ayako muttered, "It really was her."

"Let's go," Naru cut in, "We don't have time for this." With that, he swiftly turned away and headed for the car.

"Hmph! What's wrong with him," Ayako pouted angrily.

"Beats me," Monk-san replied and headed for his own car as well, "Come on."

* * *

NARU'S POV

The longer this ride took, the more I'm starting to doubt we'll even see Mai. And beside… I'm not sure what I'm going to say to her. It's been so long since we actually talked. I left her behind and never once did I even consider calling. I wanted to forget, and yet here I am. Looking for the one person I know I can't have.

"Naru," Lin quietly whispered, so that he wouldn't wake Madoka, "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"What are you talking about," I simply shrugged it off and turned to face the window.

Lin let out a small chuckled, "Mai-san will be glad to see us again."

"I hope so," I whispered hopefully.

* * *

MAI'S POV

The trip to the hospital actually took longer than I thought. When I got there, I asked the receptionist where Mimi's room is and then head towards her room as fast as I could. As I approached her room, I noticed the many doctors and nurses outside the door. "What is going on?" I asked a nurse.

"The patient has just woke up but she seem to have a mental breakdown," the nurse explained.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"We're not sure yet, but once we get her to calm down, we'll know," she replied kindly, "Are you her friend?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Please do your best to help her."

"We will," the nurse smiled and returned my gesture.

Then suddenly, a loud cried was heard from inside the room, scaring anyone nearby or just passing by.

"Mimi!" I dashed toward the door, ignoring the nurses around me.

My heart nearly stopped as I gazed at the broken soul that used to be my friend. The doctors were keeping her hands apart so that she couldn't hurt herself. Her right arm was bleeding, probably because she was struggling so much. She was still screaming and crying.

"It's okay," a woman doctor tried to calm her with a soft, calm tone, "Everything is going to be alright. Nobody is going to get you," she continued to calm her.

"Hey you," a nurse shouted as she spotted me and rushed in to get me, "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!" Mimi screamed as soon as her gazed fell upon me. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"M-Mimi, it's me!" I tried to tell her, "It's Mai!"

"STAY AWAY! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed and then burst into tears.

"M-Mimi," I began and almost on the verge of tears, "P-Please."

"Miss," a doctor approached me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Please wait outside. We'll calm her down, and then you can see her when she's asleep."

I nodded and wiped away my tears as the nurse escorted me out. I glanced at Mimi as she continued to cry.

"!" My eyes widened as I noticed a figure that wasn't there earlier standing beside Mimi. She wore the same style kimono like my dream and was holding a fan that covered part of her face. Her cold grey eyes stared right into mine. For a second, I felt a shiver down my spine and then the nurse closed the door behind me.

* * *

AN- I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I TOLD MYSELF TO HURRY AND UPDATE SOON, BUT I WAS OUT ALL DAY AND WHEN I GOT BACK IT WAS ALREADY LATE, SO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IF I WROTE SOMETHING WRONG OR THERE ARE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS, THEN I AM SO SORRY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	5. Arrival

Chapter 5: Arrival

_"!" My eyes widened as I noticed a figure that wasn't there earlier standing beside Mimi. She wore the same style kimono like my dream and was holding a fan that covered part of her face. Her cold grey eyes stared right into mine. For a second, I felt a shiver down my spine and then the nurse closed the door behind me._

* * *

"_Murasaki-no-ue," a little girl tugged on the princess long kimono._

"_Yes, Hana," the princess smiled._

"_I don't want Murasaki-no-ue to get marry," the little girl frowned._

_The princess shook her head and kneeled down in front of the little girl, "I am the princess. It is my duty to do what is best for my country. Once you are older, you will understand."_

"_B-But," the little wiped away her tears, "Murasaki-no-ue will be sad."_

_The princess smiled, "Anyone would be sad on their wedding, because we all know we can't go back afterwards." _

"_Okay," the little girl nodded and wiped away her remaining tears._

_**Scene changes**_

_Murasaki let out a sigh as she stared up at the night sky. She sat down under the eaves and continued to stare at the sky. _

"_Who is there?" a voice came through the green Peony flower bush. _

_A few second later, a guard appeared through the bushes. He had dark grey hair and light grey eyes. He looked at her for a moment and then quickly got down on one knee. _

"_Excuse me for my action Murasaki-no-ue," the grey hair guard apologized._

"_It is alright. You are only doing your job," Murasaki said softly._

"_Thank you for your forgiveness," the grey hair guard thanked her._

"_You can stand up now," Murasaki ordered, "I do not like having people kneel before me."_

"_Yes, your highness," the grey hair guard stood up. _

"_The moon is very beautiful tonight," Murasaki smiled as she looked up at the sky. _

_The grey hair guard followed her gaze, "Yes, it is very beautiful."_

"_What is your name," Murasaki asked._

_He turned back to her, "My name is Hikaru, your highness."_

"_Hikaru," she smiled softly as she closed her eyes, "a very beautiful name."_

"_Thank you for your compliment, your highness," Hikaru bowed._

"_Hikaru, meaning Light or radiance," she opened her eyes and smiled brightly, "It is a name that described you perfectly." _

_Hikaru bowed, "Thank You, your highness."_

"Naru!"

"Huh," Naru opened his eyes and looked at Madoka, who was fuming at him, "What is it Madoka?"

"We're here," Madoka frowned.

He looked out the car window and Madoka was right, they had indeed arrived.

As everyone slide out of their cars, Naru thought back to his dream. 'How odd,' he thought as he leaned against the car door, 'Murasaki-no-ue is the splitting image of Mai. Is it because I was worried about her that I dream like this?'

"Naru?"

Naru looked up at Monk-san.

"What is it," he asked.

"Well, I was just making sure you're alright," Monk-san replied.

"I am fine," Naru replied, "Let's get going. The sooner we find Mai, the sooner this case will end."

Monk-san nodded and mentally smiled, 'That Naru. He may try to shrug it off but we all know he cared about her more than all of us together.'

**Scene Changes**

'Who was that woman,' Mai stared at her hand as she waited in the waiting room. 'She couldn't be a spirit, could she?'

"Are you Mai Taniyama miss," a doctor with blond hair asked, upon approaching Mai.

She stood up instantly, "Yes! Is Mimi alright?"

"Yes," the doctor replied with a sigh, "But I'm afraid you cannot visit the patient today. She seems to have some form of mental sacredness of you."

"Mental sacredness," Mai repeated.

"I think it is best that you go home and give the patient sometime to get over this," the doctor suggested.

"Yes, I understand," Mai gave a little bowed, "Thank You doctor."

The doctor nodded and carried on his way. Mai sighed and looked at the other people in the waiting room. There weren't much people, but she knew the others are visiting their family members. With one last glance at the retreating doctor she made her way out of the hospital dejectedly.

**Scene Changes**

Mrs. Takumi let out a sad sigh as she stared at her son's photo. "Oh, Yukiyo, how I missed you," she sobbed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She quickly wiped away her tears and lie the photo face down and proceed to open the door.

She opened the door and blinked as a group of people bowed. The last one to bow has dark grey hair and light grey eyes. He was also the first one to speak. "How are you ma'am? I am from the Shibuya Psychics Research (or SPR for short). May we speak with Miss Mai Taniyama?"

"Uh," Mrs. Takumi hesitated, "Mai-chan isn't home right now. But if you don't mind waiting a bit, I believed she would be back soon."

"That would be great," the dark grey hair bowed, "Thank you."

"Please come in," Mrs. Takumi moved out of the way, "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," a blond tall man gave a little nod.

**Scene Changes**

"Can you tell us a little about your son, Yukiyo Takumi," the dark grey hair asked once everyone was seated.

"Sure, but may I ask what does learning about Yukiyo has to do with Mai-chan," Mrs. Takumi asked.

"It is nothing you have to worry about, Mrs. Takumi," Naru assured her, "We thought it is best to know a little about Mai's home environment, that's all."

"Oh," Mrs. Takumi relaxed a little, "Alright."

**Scene Changes**

Mai looked up at the sky as the sunny morning turned dark and gloomy. Rain started to pour endlessly as people tried to take cover. She stopped and looked up at the sky as the rain soaked her yellow mini sundress. 'I don't know what to do anymore,' she thought, 'I wish you were here, Naru.'


	6. Yukiyo Takumi

Chapter 6: Yukiyo Takumi

_Mai looked up at the sky as the sunny morning turned dark and gloomy. Rain started to pour endlessly as people tried to take cover. She stopped and looked up at the sky as the rain soaked her yellow mini sundress. 'I don't know what to do anymore,' she thought, 'I wish you were here, Naru.' _

"Yukiyo," Mrs. Takumi began, "was a very bright and happy child. He had never done anything to offend anyone, and he gets along with everyone in this town. I'll admit he had secrets, but every teenager had secrets. "

"Secrets," the dark grey hair asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Takumi replied, "He never told me though. He likes to keep to himself most of the time. I didn't ask him or anything, I guess he was at that age."

"How do you know that he had secrets," the tall blond guy asked.

"I don't," she replied, "but I guess you could call it a mother's intuition."

"Would you tell us when Mai came here," the red hair woman asked.

"Certainly," Mrs. Takumi replied, "It was around the time Yukiyo's heart started failing him. Yukiyo and Mai-chan were always close friends and they've been together ever since they were born until Mai-chan moved away, so it was easy to contact her. I called her a few days after Yukiyo was hospitalized. He kept asking for her, even in his sleep…" she took a small quiet breath, barely audible, "and as his mother, it was the only thing I can do. I called Mai-chan to ask if she would come and see him."

"And she did," the tall blond hair said.

"Yes," Mrs. Takumi nodded, "She arrived just three days after," and then a small sad smile appeared on her face, "I've never seen Yukiyo smile like that," she smiled as her son's smile appeared in her head, "Just seeing Mai-chan made him able to accept reality. "

"What happen afterwards," the dark grey hair asked.

Her smiled faded and she looked sadly down on the ground, "Yukiyo was dying, and facing reality just made it even harder for him to accept his death. He would try to hide his fear with laughter, but I guess Mai-chan saw through his lies. She always knew him best… he would tell her things he wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Did Mai-Taniyama-san ever mentioned what they were talking about," the dark grey hair asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I asked her once, but Mai-chan didn't tell me. She said it was Yukiyo's secret, and that she promised she would not tell. I couldn't possibly ask anymore after that."

"I see," the dark grey hair muttered, lost in thought.

"Um, Mrs. Takumi," the short blond hair spoke up for the first time upon arriving, "May I ask why Mai-san moved here?"

"She said she couldn't leave me here alone after Yukiyo's death, so she asked to stay here and later transferred," Mrs. Takumi replied.

"Would it be all right if I take a look in Yukiyo Takumi's room," a petit girl with short dark hair and wearing a kimono asked.

"Um," Mrs. Takumi hesitated.

"Mrs. Takumi," a tall man with dark blue-grey hair interrupted politely, "Please do not worry," he assured her with a smile, "the young lady is a specialist."

"But," Mrs. Takumi began, "why would you need to look in Yukiyo's room?"

"Please don't worry," the tall dark blue-grey hair reassured, "We won't touch anything. We're just doing our job."

"But," Mrs. Takumi protested, "It's just… Yukiyo's room is locked from the inside and the only one who Yukiyo entrusted with the key was Mai-chan. And since Mai-chan isn't home right now, there is nothing I can do."

"Would you kindly show me which room," the petit girl asked, "Even if the door is lock, just by the door would be fine."

"Um, sure," Mrs. Takumi hesitantly got up and told the petit girl to followed as the two headed upstairs.

The rest of the group turned back to each other.

"What do you think, Naru," the tall blond hair asked.

"…." Naru didn't responded.

"Takigawa-san (Monk-san)," the short blond hair spoke up.

"Yes, John," Monk-san answered.

"Do you think Hara-san would find anything," John asked.

Monk-san scratched the back of his head, "I don't know, but I am hoping she find something that would get this case moving forward."

"When do you think Mai would come home," the red hair asked impatiently.

"You seriously don't have any patient do you, Ayako," Monk-san sighed.

"Well, I've waited long enough didn't I," Ayako fumed.

"Thank you for waiting," Masako and Mrs. Takumi came back into the room.

"No problem," Monk-san replied.

"Um," Mrs. Takumi began once she sat back down on her chair, "Would it be alright to learn your names?"

At this, everyone looked up and Mrs. Takumi smiled a little.

**Scene Changes**

**Mai's Pov**

I sighed quietly as I made my way towards the door. I finally made it back home and was soak to the bone. I opened the door and said, "I'm home," and then closed the door behind me. I proceed to take off my shoes until…

"Mai?"

"Huh," I looked up and it was as if the world stopped turning that instant. My whole body was paralyzed and I couldn't help but gasped in surprise, "N-Naru?"

* * *

AN- Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I promised to upload as soon as I possibly can.


	7. It Has Been A While

Chapter 7: It Has Been A While

_I sighed quietly as I made my way towards the door. I finally made it back home and was soak to the bone. I opened the door and said, "I'm home," and then closed the door behind me. I proceed to take off my shoes until…_

_"Mai?"_

_"Huh," I looked up and it was as if the world stopped turning that instant. My whole body was paralyzed and I couldn't help but gasped in surprise, "N-Naru?"_

* * *

"Mai," Naru repeated.

"I… how," I tried to find the right word but my mind was a total blink.

"Ah, welcome home Mai-chan," Mrs. Takumi appeared through the living room door. I could see the rest of the SPR gang behind her. Everyone was desperately trying to look through the door.

"I-I'm home," I said to her and then adverted my eyes back to Naru.

"It has been a while, Mai," he greeted with a straight face.

I couldn't muster a single word but stared at him. A part of me wanted to make sure he was real, while the other part wanted to look away, afraid that he might see through me.

"Oh my," Mrs. Takumi said suddenly, "You should change out of your clothes or you'll catch a cold."

"Ah," noticing my appearance I nodded and finished taking off my shoes. Mrs. Takumi scampered upstairs and shortly returned with a towel. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders. All the while, I kept my gaze anywhere that's not Naru.

To be honest, I'm scared that he'll know how much I missed him. I didn't want him to think I can't live without him. I wanted him to think I'm fine by myself like I was before I met him.

"Mai-" "I'm going to change," I cut him off, "um, I'll talk to you after I changed, okay?"

I quickly run up the stairs before anyone could say anything. Once I reached my room, I close the door and leaned against the door. 'N-Naru is here', I thought, 'B-But why? He… I'm probably dreaming,' I let out a sigh and sat down against the door, 'He can't be here. He should still be in England.'

"Mai-chan," Mrs. Takumi called through the door as she gave a quiet knock, "are you alright?"

I forced myself up from the floor and stood up, "I'm fine. I'm getting change right now," I lied.

"Okay," Mrs. Takumi said through the door, "Your friends are waiting for you downstairs so hurry up okay?"

"Okay," I replied, not moving an inch from my spot.

A few second after I replied, I could hear her footsteps fated away and voices downstairs. I stared at the door and then sighed. "What's wrong with you Mai Taniyama," I asked myself, "You finally got to see him again and you went and ran away from him. What is the matter with you?" I sat down on the floor, "Just because you're afraid he might see through you? Since when are you a coward?"

And then I took noticed of the tears that was coming down from my eyes, "Look at me," I wiped away the tears, "crying for no stupid reason. "

Wiping away the remaining tears, I took a deep breath and let it out, "Okay, I can't stay depressed and confused forever. I've got to get change and go out there."

Taking another deep breath, I got up and rushed to my drawers. I pulled out a white strap shirt and dark blue booty short. I ran into the bathroom and washed the cold rain out of my hair and quickly changed out of my mini sundress.

I threw the dress into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom and quickly put on the strap shirt and booty short. I quickly combed my hair to at least make myself look decent. Once I was done, I left the bathroom and made my way across the room towards the bedroom door.

I opened the door and, "Ow!" I must have bumped into someone cause there isn't a wall outside my door earlier.

"Are you alright," someone asked.

"I'm fine," I rubbed my forehead, and then realization dawn on me. I looked up, "N-Naru?"

"Hm," he replied.

"Um, w-what are you doing up here," my brain managed this time.

"Well, you were taking quite a long time," he explained.

"Oh," I said, "Well, shall we?"

He turned around without another word and made his way down the hallway towards the stairs. I followed a few millimeters away. I didn't want him hearing my pounding heart.

"Why did you avoid looking at me earlier," he asked, as we made our way downstairs.

"Um, was I," I tried playing dumb.

"There's no point lying to me," he replied with a stern look as he glanced back at me.

"I-I wasn't," I defend.

He narrowed his eyes slightly but otherwise, he said nothing. I let out a relief even though I knew he knew I was lying.

I followed him into the living room where I found myself surrounded by everyone except Masako and Naru, of course. Monk-san patted my head gently, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"Sheesh, do you know how long we waited for you to come home," Ayako sarcastically complained.

I smiled at her, "You haven't changed at all Ayako."

"Taniyama-san," John said from behind Ayako.

"John," I exclaimed and beamed at him.

"Don't forget about us," Madoka and Yasuhara-san cheerfully said at the same time.

"Madoka, Yasuhara-san," I put my arms around them as they did the same.

"Mai," Masako called a few feet away from John.

"Masako," I made my way towards her, "Long time no see."

She smiled, "Yes, 'long time no see'."

"Ah, where's Mrs. Takumi," I asked once I noted that she wasn't in the room.

"She said she's going to prepare dinner," Monk-san informed me.

"Oh, I should probably go help her," I said.

"No," Naru said from beside Monk-san, "Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san will go and help her. You and I need to talk."

"But," I protested. I'm already on the verge of breaking down and just hold him, but to be in the same room with him will…

"We'll go help her," Monk-san said instead of Masako and Ayako, "You and Naru need to talk."

"Um, okay," I said unsurely.

"Let's go help guys," Monk-san said as he made his way towards the door.

"Don't disappoint me," Masako whispered as she passed by me.

"Eh," I looked at her as she disappeared through the door.

I turned back to Naru and immediately an awkward atmosphere flow above our head. I nervously smiled and scratched the back of my head, "S-S0, what do you want to talk about Naru?"

"I want you to tell me about Yukiyo Takumi and what the two of you share," he said as he sat down casually on the couch.

"Huh," I blinked, "How did you know Yukiyo?"

"I will explained after you tell me everything," he said in a serious tone.

I huffed in annoyance and sat down on the armchair across from him. "How am I supposed to tell you if I don't even know why you want to know about Yukiyo?"

He sent me a glare and crossed his arms; "I already told you I will tell you after you told me **everything between you and Yukiyo Takumi**."

"Between me and Yukiyo," I repeated and tilted my head in confusion.

He seem to realized something since he pretend to cough, "A-Anyway, we don't have much time before the other comes back."

"Fine," I growled and began telling him about Yukiyo and me.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"So," I said after a long explanation of what's going on between Yukiyo and me "What else do you want to know?"

"Earlier, Mrs. Takumi mentioned that Yukiyo Takumi had secrets, and that he only shared them with you," for some reason, his voice seemed cold, "Please tell me what he said to you."

"Ah," I gulped and bit my lower lip, "I-I can't tell you."

He raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"B-Because I promised Yukiyo I wouldn't tell anyone," I replied.

Naru let out a sigh, "Mai," he said sternly, making me cringed a little, "Please tell me. In order to solve this case I need to know everything about Yukiyo Takumi and that includes his secrets."

"Case," I repeated in confusion.

"Yes," he replied in his serious tone, "Madoka presented me with a case that involves Yukiyo Takumi, which is why I need all the information I can get on him. Hara-san couldn't sense anything even though she was right outside his room."

"But," I hesitated.

"Please Mai," he said in a soft tone; "We can't get this case moving until I know everything about Yukiyo Takumi."

I bit my lower lip, 'I know I have to help them, but I can't tell Naru Yukiyo's secret either. Damn it,' I sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you. But first," I looked at him, almost sadly, "Did you come all this way just for the case?"

Naru looked at me for a moment and then he stood up. He walked towards me and leaned down when he was close enough. "No," he whispered in my ears, making me blushed, "I came because I was worried about you." With that said and done, he swiftly left the room leaving me stupefied and blushing madly.

* * *

**AN**- I hope you guys likes this chapter! I'll try to add some romance in there if I can, so hope you guys like this chapter and please review!


	8. Our Talk

Chapter 8: Our Talk

_Naru looked at me for a moment and then he stood up. He walked towards me and leaned down when he was close enough. "No," he whispered in my ears, making me blushed, "I came because I was worried about you." With that said and done, he swiftly left the room leaving me stupefied and blushing madly._

* * *

I sighed as I sat down on my bed, "I couldn't even look at Naru."

It was so awkward after what he said to me and I found myself blushing just being in the same room with him. During dinner, I found myself looking at my food or at someone or something that is not him. "Why is it that when I tried to pretend to forget you, you're always making me feel like this," I asked him, not literally.

I let out a frustrated sigh and lie down on the bed. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door. I sat up and looked at the door. "Who is it," I asked.

"Its Masako," a calm, soft voice replied.

"Oh, come in," I replied.

Masako opened the door and entered my room. She had a soft smile on her face. She closed the door and approached me, "May I sit down," she asked politely.

I nodded and patted a spot beside me. She sat down and looked around the room, "You should redecorate your room. It's so dull."

I gave her a small glare, "I just haven't have the time to redecorate."

She softly giggled and sighed contently, "I really missed talking to you, Mai."

At this, I smiled and nodded in agreement, "Me too. I was really surprised to see you all here."

"Madoka-san told Naru to assemble everyone," Masako explained, "I was kind of worry when you didn't show up. It was a little while after everyone arrived that Naru told us what was going on."

"Ah," I gasped as I remember what I wanted to ask Naru before, "that's right! What is this case about?"

"Naru didn't tell you," Masako asked, a little confused.

"That's right," I huffed angrily, "I bet he was trying to avoid telling me!"

Masako giggled and patted my hand; "He probably didn't want to put you in danger."

"Masako," I asked, "Don't you feel weird about this?"

"About what," she asked in return, "If you mean about Naru showering you with love and care then no."

"Love and care," I asked with a blush.

"I already know I can't be with Naru," she replied with a sad smile as she looked at the floor.

"Masako," I gave her hand a light squeeze.

She looked at me and smiled, "I've been meaning to tell you during dinner, but I didn't want the other to know just yet."

"Tell me what," I asked.

She looked away from me, "Mai, you know best that I love Naru more than anything, and that I would gladly give my life for him."

I nodded. She smiled and continued, "However, sometime love is unable to reach the other party. And one have no choice but to let go."

"Why are you saying all this," I asked with a much concern.

"Because I'm getting engage, " she replied with a small smile.

"What," I asked in surprise.

She looked at me, "I knew for a while," she turned away, "that the time will come when I'll have to let him go. And so I confessed to him when we were still in England."

I looked away from her with a sad expression. She patted my hand and I looked at her bright smile with surprised, "Even though he does not love me, I was grateful that he still care enough about me."

"But how could you smile so brightly," I asked sadly.

"Because I finally got this heavy burden off my chest," she replied, "It hurts more than anything when he told me he had never love me, but I was happy anyway. That is why I'm willing to let him go." And then she looked at me with a smile, "Do you want to know the reason why he came back to Tokyo?"

"Huh," I looked at her with a confused expression.

She giggled, "The reason why he came back to Tokyo was be-" "Mai," Ayako knocked on the door, interrupting Masako, "May I come in?"

"Yes," I replied.

Ayako opened the door and entered. She looked at Masako, and me "Oh, you're here too?"

Masako nodded with her usual expression.

"Do you want something, Ayako," I asked.

"I just wanted to come talk to you," Ayako replied, "We have been apart for a whole year."

"That is true," I said after some thought.

"So," Ayako sat down beside me on the other side that wasn't occupied, "I heard you two talking. Were you talking about Naru?"

"Yup," I grinned.

Ayako gave me a mischievous smile, "How about I teach you girls how to pick up boys like Naru?"

I blushed and instantly shook my head no. Ayako laughed and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, I was just kidding, but if you want to know, just ask me alright."

I nodded unsurely. In all honesty, I rather not know. I seen Ayako flirt with Naru before and he clearly isn't interested.

"Anyway, we should let Mai rest, as well as ourselves," Masako said suddenly. She stood up and look at me with a smile, "About what we talk about, I will tell you later. And as for the case, ask Naru again. Maybe this time he'll tell you." With that she left the room. Ayako looked at me and smiled, "Masako is right, we need our beauty sleep. Good night Mai."

"Good night," I said before Ayako left and closed my bedroom door.

**Three Hours Later**

"Ugh!" I let out a frustrated cry and sat up, 'Damn it! Why can't I fall asleep?'

I sighed and got out of bed. I might as well get a glass of water. It might help me fall asleep.

I made my way down the hallway and stairs quietly, hoping I wouldn't wake anyone up, and made my way towards the kitchen. It was when I was a few feet away from the kitchen that I noticed the light were on. 'Did Mrs. Takumi forgot to turn the lights off,' I thought and slowly approached the kitchen door.

I pushed it open and found Naru sitting down on one of the chair with a glass of water placed before him. "Naru," I said out loud without thinking.

"You're still up," he asked.

It was then that I remember earlier and my face turn bright red, "Y-Yeah."

"Why is it that you're always avoiding my gaze," he asked.

"Huh," I looked up at him and I realized I was looking down, "oh, uh, no reason."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Don't try to lie. I can read you like an open book."

"Really," I glared at him.

He looked away from me and drinks his water. I huffed angrily and turned away from him. I got myself a glass of water and sat down across from him. The whole time I drink my water, Naru's gaze was on me. I blushed and managed a small glare, "Do you mind?"

He looked away as if he hadn't been staring. This made me even angrier.

"Mai," he said suddenly.

"Yes," I replied.

He looked back at me with a serious look in his eye, "Will you go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

* * *

AN- I am sorry for the late update! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and please review! Thank you!


	9. Our Date

Chapter 9: Our Date

_"Mai," he said suddenly._

_"Yes," I replied._

_He looked back at me with a serious look in his eye, "Will you go somewhere with me tomorrow?"_

* * *

"What," Ayako practically dropped her make-up kit.

I grinned nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Well, like I said… Naru asked me if I want to go somewhere with him… and…"

"Let me guess," Ayako bended down and picked up her make-up kit, "You didn't replied and just ran to bed."

I nodded. She sighed and shook her head, "You really are dense sometime."

"Well," I twirled a strand of my hair, "He sort of surprise me and I can't help it if I'm shy."

Ayako shook her head again, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know either," I shrugged.

"Maybe I can help," Masako said as she entered the room.

"Masako," I said, a little surprised.

She smiled at Ayako and me, "I already know where Naru is taking you, and so I might be able to help you out, at least a little."

"And how, exactly, did you know," Ayako questioned with a raise eyebrow.

"It's simple," Masako shrugged, "I've already been there."

At this, I raised an eyebrow. 'Is she being serious,' I thought.

Masako turned to me and smiled again, "Shall we get you ready?"

"B-But," I backed away, "I haven't even given Naru my answer."

"Oh about that," Masako smiled mischievously, "I already told Naru you said yes and that you are meeting him downstairs shortly."

"Huh," I panic, "B-But…"

"No but," Ayako said firmly, clearly on Masako's side, "Let's get you ready."

"W-Wait! Hey!"

**An Hour Later**

I blushed in embarrassment as I stared at myself in the body length mirror -provided by Mrs. Takumi. I was forced into a bright pink, silk kimono decorated with cherry blossom petals -belong to Masako- and a pair of black traditional sandals with pink straps. I also wore a pair of traditional sock and my hair was neatly comb. Masako put a pink rose hair pin in my hair and make sure that some of my bang didn't stray to close to my eyes.

Ayako did my make-up, and thankfully she didn't put too much. She put foundation on my face and pink-ish brown eye shadow on my eyelid, including eyeliner and mascara. She put some lip-gloss on my lips and leaned back to admire her work once she was done.

I blushed even deeper and fidgeted, "D-Don't you guys think it's too much?"

Ayako huffed offensively, "No! I think you look amazing. I would like to add a little more eye shadow, but then you're make-up wouldn't matched your kimono anymore."

"Does the place Naru is taking me require me wearing a kimono," I asked Masako.

Masako nodded and straighten the hair pin, "Yes, and that place is quite strict on mannerism."

"Then is Naru wearing a kimono too," I asked hopefully. If Naru is wearing it too, then it might not be so embarrassing.

"Sadly, no he isn't," Masako shook her head with a sigh.

I huffed angrily, "Then why do I have to wear one?"

Masako gave me an innocent smiled, "You will know why when you get there."

I raised an eyebrow just as a knock came on the door. "Who is it," Ayako asked.

"Its John," John replied, "Shibuya-san wanted to know if Taniyama-san is ready?"

"She's ready," Ayako replied excitedly and quickly checked my make-up. Masako, too, checked my hair and kimono to see if anything is out of place.

"Alright," Masako said after she finished checking the kimono and handing me a pink bag, "You're ready. Let's get you downstairs before Naru lose his patience."

I gulped and nodded nervously. It's not that I'm embarrass, it's more like I'm afraid I won't be able to make it downstairs in one piece with these sandals on.

**NARU'S POV**

I closed my eyes angrily, hoping I can keep masking my anger. And why am I angry? Not that the girls are taking forever, but because of the idiots surrounding me. Takigawa-san kept on teasing me about how Mai and I are spending strawberry time together. Yasuhara-san wouldn't stop laughing, though he is trying to hold it in.

I opened my eyes and silenced the two annoying idiots with a glare and turned to John, "Would you mind checking on the girls to see if they're ready yet?"

John nodded and headed upstairs. I turned back to the two with an icy glare. Takigawa-san raised both hand, indicating he meant no harm, "Don't worry, I won't tease you anymore."

A moment later, John came back downstairs, "They're ready."

And not another minute later, I could hear Mai's bedroom door opened. Mrs. Takumi entered the hallway through the kitchen door and waited with us by the stairs.

"Is she ready," Mrs. Takumi asked me.

I nodded. "Here is the princess," I heard Matsuzaki-san announced.

I looked up, and the beautiful site before me was breath taking. I swear anyone would turn and stared.

Mai wore a bright pink, silk kimono decorated with cherry blossom petals, and black sandals with pink straps. Her hair was neatly comb and she wore a beautiful pink rose hairpin on her hair. She carried a pink bag that she held tightly onto. I could tell she was wearing make-up and the pink blush on her face just makes her even more beautiful.

I snapped out of my thought and waited for her to get downstairs. I could see she was afraid of falling down the stairs. And then my hand did the strangest thing of all, my hand reached for her's.

Her blushed intensified, but she took my hand nonetheless. Takigawa-san whistled and clapped. I sent him another icy glare, which shut him right up.

Lin opened the door for us and I helped Mai down the last two steps. Once out of the house, we walked to the car that was waiting for us. Madoka was waiting by the car with a camera in her hands. She grinned happily and brought the camera up to her eyes, "Say cheese!"

I sighed annoyingly while Mai blushed even more. If I didn't know any better, I'll say she's choking from lack of air, but then again, I'm smarter than that.

Once Madoka got her share of photos, I helped Mai into the car. I got in after her. Lin closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

We pulled out of the parking lot -the others waving like crazy- and droved through the neighborhood.

All the while, Mai kept her gaze out the window.

**MAI'S POV**

Boy was I surprised. I made it downstairs in one piece and almost fainted when Naru extended his hand for mine. I blushed again just from thinking about it.

I kept my gaze out the window so he wouldn't notice the happy look on my face. I took a deep, quiet breath and regained composure of myself. I turned to Naru, who was looking straight at nothing. He seemed lost in thought.

And then he surprised me by looking my way, "What is it?"

"Um," I blushed, "I was wondering," I took a breath, "where we were going?"

He stared at me for a moment and then turned away, "We're visiting a relative of Yasuhara-san."

"Why," I asked, clearly surprised.

"This relative is a folklore professor that can provide me the info that I require," he replied.

I glared at him slightly and turned back to the window, "I see."

I didn't bother asking anymore than that. I was too pissed off to care. I can't believe I felt happy about this. I thought he was taking me somewhere where we can be alone, just the two of us hanging out or something like that, but no, he's taking me somewhere where they required excellent mannerism!

He probably noticed my angry aura because it was then that he spoke up, "And there's a place I want to take you afterwards."

Instantly, all my anger dissipated and I looked at him, disbelieving. He was looking out the window, but I could tell he was probably embarrassed. I smiled a little and then I mentally slap myself. I always forgive him too easily. I can't possibly forgive him just because he said he wanted to take me somewhere later. He might just take me to another folklore professor. I looked out the window and glared. If he takes me to another folklore professor, I'm leaving whether he likes it or not.

**A Few Moments Later**

I looked up at the huge wooden gate and gasped a little. 'This folklore professor must be super rich,' I thought to myself as we drove through the gate and into the estate.

There were many storage houses and smacked in the middle were a Japanese traditional Mansion. There was a line of Japanese maid -clad in Japanese traditional clothes- on each side of the door. An old man dressed in a black kimono stood in the middle.

The car stopped in front of the lines of servant. One of the servants opened the door and Naru got out of the car. I followed after, taking his offered hand -making me blush again.

The old man in the black kimono approached us and gave a bow, which Naru and I returned. The servants soon followed. "Welcome to the Mikage Estate, Mr. Shibuya" the old man greeted, "I am Kaname Hiroto."

"Nice to meet you," Naru replied.

Kaname smiled kindly and then looked at me, "And this lovely young lady must be Ms. Taniyama."

I smiled, didn't quite know what to say, "Um, thank you for the warm welcome."

Kaname practically beamed with happiness, "The Master of the house is waiting inside," he moved aside, "and the Madam would be happy if Ms. Taniyama joined her for a cup of tea."

I looked up at Naru, panicking a little. Is that why he brought me along? To have tea with the Mistress of the House while he discussed things with the Master of the House?

Naru noticed my uneasy expression and gave me a reassure nod, "Don't worry," he whispered soothingly, "The Madam of the house isn't a witch or anything. She may be quite strict, but you will be fine."

He took hold of my hand and began walking towards the door -led by Kaname.

"Is that why you have Masako made me wore a kimono," I asked in a whispery tone.

"Yes and yes," he replied in a whispery tone as well.

"What is that suppose to mean," I asked.

"Yes, because the Madam is very strict, and yes because I believed you would look very beautiful in a kimono," he replied, not looking at me.

I blushed, looking away. 'Why can't he let me be angry with him for once,' I thought.

Kaname slide open the door and lead us through the long hallway towards a room in the far back. He slides the door open and bowed, "I have brought Mr. Shibuya and Ms. Taniyama, Master."

I looked inside and was surprised to find the room covered in stacks of papers. There was a man dressed in a light green kimono tie with a black slash sitting on the ground. He was reading some sort of scroll. His back was to us the whole time.

The man looked up and turned around. A bright smile instantly appeared on his face, "Ah, welcome Mr. Shibuya and Mrs. Shibuya!"

"Mrs. Shibuya," I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

And then the man laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Taniyama, is it? I totally forgot you two youngster isn't marry yet."

I frowned in confusion and looked up at Naru, "What is he talking about?"

"Oh," the man gasped, making me looked at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two didn't want anyone to know just yet. I'm sorry for blurting things out. But I'm just so excited to meet the future wife of Mr. Naru Shibuya, Ms. Taniyama."

My eyes widen slightly, "Future wife… of Mr. Naru Shibuya?"

* * *

**AN- Hope you guys like this chapter! And Please Review! Thank you!**


	10. The Tale of Murasakinokimi

Chapter 10: The Tale of Murasaki-no-kimi

_"Oh," the man gasped, making me looked at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two didn't want anyone to know just yet. I'm sorry for blurting things out. But I'm just so excited to meet the future wife of Mr. Naru Shibuya, Ms. Taniyama."_

_My eyes widen slightly, "Future wife… of Mr. Naru Shibuya?"_

* * *

I looked up at Naru, who was glaring at the happy-going man, "What is he… talking about?"

Naru looked at me and sighed, "He's just kidding around."

I narrowed my eyes with a suspicious look; I'm not sure if the professor was lying or not but 'Future Wife'? Where did that come from?

"Darling? Is Mr. Shibuya and Ms. Taniyama here yet?"

I turned around just as a woman dressed in a white kimono approached. Her hair was pulled back into a nice, tight bun with a decorated hairpin. She noticed my staring and glared slightly at me, "I see our guest have arrived."

I felt like glaring at her, but even I know it's rude to glare at someone you just met.

"It has been a long time Madame." Naru gave a bowed that she returned, and then she turned to me. I quickly bowed, remembering what Naru told me -about how strict she could be when it comes to mannerism.

She nodded and walked passed us to get inside the room. I glared at her and turned to Naru. He looked a bit stiff. I tugged on his sleeve, making him looked at me.

"Yes," he whispered.

"What do you mean 'It has been a long time," I asked, whispering.

"I knew her before she was married. Hara-san learned all her etiquette from her as well," Naru explained.

I nodded, understanding what he was saying, "Then she married Yasuhara-san's relative –meaning the Master of the house?"

Naru nodded and took hold of my hand and placed it around his arm. I looked at him with a flustered, confused look. He smiled a little and whispered, "The Madame won't complain as much if we show a little class."

I nodded and held onto his arm a little tighter.

We were so caught up in our own world; we didn't even noticed the stares the other three people in the room were giving us until someone decided to cough.

I looked away from Naru and to the other three people with an embarrassed blush.

"As I was saying," the Madame said with a rather disapproving tone, "I would be very pleased if Ms. Taniyama were to have a cup of tea with me."

I gulped and looked up at Naru for help. I don't want to be by myself, especially with someone as strict as the Madame. Naru gave me a reassured smile and nodded. I bit my lower lip and nodded a little with much hesitant.

I turned back to the Madame, "I… I would love to… have a cup of tea with you," I kind of stammered on my response, trying to find the right words.

Her facial expression remained the same as she approached me "Follow me if you _will_."

I nodded and let go of Naru as I began following her. She led us down the hallways, through a beautiful garden, and finally to a Sakura tree garden. She led us to, probably the biggest Sakura tree in the garden. I noted the expensive looking, white western tea table under the Sakura tree. She sat down and gestured for me to take my seat as well.

I sat down, and almost immediately, a servant appeared and placed the tea in front of us. I looked down at the green tea and felt like running away.

"So," the Madame began, "I heard that you know Masako-chan as well."

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She took a sipped of her tea and sighed contently, "I heard that she was getting marry. I always thought she was interested in Mr. Shibuya."

I felt somewhat uncomfortable about this. I don't know why, but I just can't relax.

"So tell me," her facial expression darken slightly, "How did someone_ like_ you, end up with someone with high social status like Mr. Shibuya?"

I felt my anger rising, but I was still able to mask it. I clenched my hand into fist under the table, "I don't know either."

The Madame's facial expression continued to darken, "Then tell me, are you _seducing_ Mr. Shibuya for his riches?"

I felt my anger reaching its limit, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me sweet heart," she took a sipped of her tea, "I met many young girls like you, and they are all the _same_. They all want money and status."

I slammed my hand down on the table and stood up. I glared daggers at her, "Look here you old hag," I growled dangerously, surprising her, "I don't know what's up with you and money, but I have enough! I am not with Naru for his money! Heck I'm not even sure he was rich! I'm with him because…" and then realization dawn on me. 'Why am I with Naru when I'm not even part of SPR anymore?' "W-Well," I quickly came up with an excuse, "I don't have to tell you why I'm with him! Anyway, this conversation is over!"

I turned around and stomped back the way we came. "Stop right there!"

I stopped with an angry sighed and turned back to her, "What?"

She had a death glare on her face. I gulped, backing away a little. She stood up and approached me. I took a step back.

She stopped a few feet away, "This is the second time someone actually stood up against me."

'You mean this actually happen before,' I thought, panicking.

And then the strangest thing happen, she actually smiled! A real genuine smile! "Oh, I like you already," she said.

"Huh," I said with a dumb-folded expression.

"The only other person that had ever stood up against me was my darling, and I thought for sure no one else was like him," she explained with a little excitement.

'What happen to having manners,' I asked myself as the Madame practically babbled on and on about her darling -the Professor.

**NARU'S POV**

I watched Mai followed the Madame down the hallway until they disappeared around the corner. I turned to the Mikage and glared dangerously at him, "What was that all about earlier?"

He just laughed playfully, "What," he asked innocently, "You got to admit, the nickname sounds nice. Mrs. Shibuya," he said to himself with a playful look on his face.

I sighed loudly, quite unlike myself, "Thanks to your little joke, Mai is probably thinking I said something weird to you."

Mikage just shrugged, "Well, you are going to propose someday, so I might as well address her as Mrs. Shibuya."

I sighed again and rubbed my temple. I could already feel a headache coming, "Just give me the details on what I was talking to you about on the phone."

Mikage got up from the floor and walked toward a huge stack of papers in the back. I entered the room and followed him.

"I believed I put it here somewhere," he muttered, searching through the stack of papers, "Aha!" he turned around with an old looking book with a blue, paper cover in his hand.

He sat back down on the ground and handed me the book. I took it from him and sat down as well.

"As I was saying on the phone," he began, "The Tale of Murasaki-no-kimi is just a myth. The Emperor, Hiroto, purposely wrote the story. And because of the outbreak of rebellion against Emperor Hiroto, the story became a myth due to unknown facts about whether he wrote the story or the story actually took place."

He stopped for a moment to take a breath. "What do you think actually happen then," I asked.

He sighed, "I believed the story is a myth. A myth written by the Emperor…" he paused, and then he spoke up again, "Let me tell you my favorite paragraph in the story," he smiled excitedly and began, "I continued to live my life without my beautiful Murasaki by my side… but even so, I will continued to live until I have fulfilled the promise I made to the two of them. I will shared their story to the world and hoped, that someday the two of them will once again reunite, and achieve true happiness." He quoted.

"A truly moving speech," I said.

"It is," he said, "Best paragraph in the whole story."

"Since we're done with this, let's get on to the other thing I talked to you about," I said.

"Sheesh," he sighed, "Always getting right back to business. But before we start, I want to ask you something."

I nodded, "Go ahead."

"What made you interested in The Tale of Murasaki-no-kimi," he asked, mildly curious.

"Nothing much," I replied, "Yasuhara-san was talking about it and I found myself curious that's all."

"Oh, okay," he said thoughtfully.

"About what we-" "Everything is already prepared," he interrupted me, "I had everything put into your car already."

"Thank you," I gave him a nod.

He nodded back, "Don't mention it. I'm happy to help any acquaintance of my wife and Osamu (Yasuhara-san)."

"Well then," we both stood up, "I have somewhere else to go after this, so I best be going. I will return the Tale to you once I am done with this (my personal) case."

Mikage nodded, "Don't worry about returning it. You can return the book whenever you come visit or better yet, just give it to Osamu and he can return it to me."

"Alright," I nodded.

"Oh, are you two finish talking already?"

We turned to look just as Mai and the Madame entered the room. Mai looked at me and almost immediately, she smiled. I smiled and walked over to her as Madame went to Mikage.

"How did it go," I asked her.

"It went well; a little strange but well," she replied.

"Good," I said to her.

"So what did you two talked about," she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Business," I replied.

"Oh," she nodded, understanding.

"Why don't the two of you stay for lunch," the Madame asked.

"I'm sorry, but we have already made plan," I apologized, "Next time, we'll be sure to stay."

"Alright," the Madame said, a little disappointed. She looked at Mai and smiled, "Come see me again sometime, alright?"

Mai nodded with a smile on her face, making me wonder what happened. "I will," she said.

"Well then, we best be going," I said to the two Mikages and bowed.

As soon as the gesture was returned, Kaname led us back to the front gate where Lin is waiting for us.

I helped Mai into the car and got in after her. I turned to Lin and nodded. He nodded back and began driving away from the Mikage Estate. I looked outside the window and sighed quietly. 'The Tale of Murasaki-no-kimi', I thought to myself, 'is definitely not a Myth, Mikage.'

* * *

**AN- I know I haven't update for so long and I am not going to make excuses. I am sorry that I have been slacking off, but I hope you guys like this chapter. Please spare me for the grammar mistake I might have made. I haven't had time to correct since I am uploading this at One O'clock in the morning. Anyway, I would Like to thank all my readers and their wonderful reviews! You guys seriously made my day! I love you guys! Until next time!**


	11. I Hated You

Chapter 11: I Hated you…

_I helped Mai into the car and got in after her. I turned to Lin and nodded. He nodded back and began driving away from the Mikage Estate. I looked outside the window and sighed quietly. 'The Tale of Murasaki-no-kimi', I thought to myself, 'is definitely not a Myth, Mikage.'_

**MAI'S POV**

I looked at Naru and then back to my own window. He's been staring out the window for hours now. 'I wonder what he's thinking,' I looked at him again and almost jumped in surprise when my eyes landed on his.

"Um," I blushed furiously for getting caught staring at him.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," he said quietly.

Come to think of it, "Um, where are we going," I asked.

He looked out the window for a moment and then turned back to me, "We're not that far away. You'll see when we get there."

I nodded and groaned mentally. What is so important about where we're going that he's not even going to tell me?

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The car finally came to a stop. Naru unbuckled his seatbelt and open the door. He got up and helped me out. The site before me was un-describable. We were surrounded by nothing but hundred and hundred- or I assume- acres of green fields and flowers! It was the most beautiful place I have ever laid eyes on.

"Like it?"

I looked up at Naru and nodded, "It's beautiful, but," I frowned, "Why did you bring me here?"

Naru's expression faltered for a moment, and then he turned his gaze away from me, "Matsuzaki-san said I should do something to make up for the long year I've been away."

"Oh," my heart felt a little ting of pain at his explanation. I thought he did it for me because he truly wanted to, not by having someone tell him to do it because it's the right thing to do.

"Anyway," he said with a small smile that I only see in my dream, "I promise you lunch remember?"

I smiled and nodded, even though I felt my heart slowly break apart.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

I found myself in the same seat inside the same car once again. After lunch, Naru decided to head back to the house and do some research on something he must have gotten from the Mikage residence. I frowned with a bored expression. I decided to look at my kimono more closely to entertain myself.

'Huh,' I thought, 'I never noticed there were little cherry petals shaped like butterflies.'

"Are you upset with me?"

I looked at Naru and frowned, "Upset at what?"

He turned his gaze forward, "I know I left without a word and I shouldn't have. I know I should have say my good-byes instead of letting you find out on your own. And what's worse," he paused for a second, "I came back into your life and pretend like nothing happened."

I closed my eyes and turned away from him. I stared at the ground and feel tears stung my eyes, "I really hated you when you left," I said quietly, almost like a whisper, "I cried myself to sleep almost every night. I tried to pretend that you didn't exist," I took a small breath, "and that SPR was nothing but a dream. But… whenever I saw Masako on T.V., it made me realize that SPR was not a dream, but a part of my memories. And you know," I met his eyes for the first time since we got in the car, "I was thankful. I was thankful that SPR was not a dream and that I really did meet you."

He stared at me with a look of surprised and then slowly, a genuine smile appeared on his face. I gave him a smiled of my own, "I forgive you."

"Look out!"

Both Naru and I turned to Len-san just in time to see the darkness consume us as the car went over the rail- of the highways.

* * *

AN- I am sorry that it is so short and I am sorry that I had been laying off on my stories! But I hope you guys will forgive me and continue to read this story! Please review!


	12. After The Accident

Chapter 12: After The Accident

_Both Naru and I turned to Len-san just in time to see the darkness consume us as the car went over the rail- of the highways._

* * *

"_Murasaki-no-ue, please come this way quickly!"_

"_What is going on," she asked quickly and quietly as the guard led her down a secret hallway. _

"_We are under attack, your highness," the guard replied quickly. _

"_Who is attacking us," she asked as they rounded a corner. _

"_The Yasha-clan, your highness," the guard replied almost as quickly as the first._

"_What about my parents," she asked._

"_His and her majesty insisted that us guards lead your highness to safety first," the guard replied and rounded another corner. _

"_Then how will they get out," she quickly asked._

"_There are others, your highness," the guard replied and stopped in front of a wooden wall. He pressed his ear against it and listened for movements on the other side. When none was heard, he gave three knock in various places. A door swing out and the guard got in first. "Please be careful your highness," the Guard reached out for her hand. She gratefully took it and he helped her inside. _

"_Where does this tunnel lead to," she asked._

"_It will get you far enough from here, your highness," the guard replied._

"_What about you? Are you going to stay with me," she asked, a little hesitant. She didn't want to be left alone under these circumstances. _

"_There is someone waiting for you. He will take you to safety, your highness," the guard replied._

"_Then what about you," she asked._

"_I will return to the castle," he said quietly. _

"_Oh," she said quietly, knowing perfectly well that it's suicide to go back._

_**Scene Changes**_

"_Here we are your highness," the guard stopped in front of an old oak tree in the forest and removed shrubs out of the way between two huge tree trunk, "Please stay inside until someone comes for you." Between the trunks was a middle size opening. Inside, there was enough space for three people. _

"_How will I know if that person is not an enemy," she asked as she got inside. _

"_Only he will know that you are under here," the guard said and then got down on his knees. His head bowed down, almost to the ground, "I am sorry that I can not protect her highness to the end. But I am grateful for leading her highness this far."_

_She frowned sadly as she sees his tears, "What is your name?"_

_He looked at her for a moment… and then he smiled, "My name is Yoshitaka Kaeda, your highness."_

_She gave him a warm smiled, "I will pray for you, Yoshitaka Kaeda-kun."_

_He smiled and nodded, "I best be going now your highness."_

_She nodded. _

"_Please take care of yourself, your highness. And may the gods be with you," he said in a whisper and quickly covered the opening with the shrubs. _

_She chocked back a sob as his footsteps faded. She scooted back toward the darkness and hugged her knees. 'I wonder how long until someone comes for me,' she thought, 'it's scary being here all alone."_

_**An Hour Later**_

_She was starting to doubt someone would ever come for her. What if the person that was supposed to come for her is killed? Does that mean she will have to wait here all her life? She knew if she leaves this hiding place, she will be killed, so what is she going to do?_

'_Someone, please,' she prayed, 'please find me.'_

_Suddenly, a bundle of leaves started rustling outside. She quickly sprang her head up at the opening and gulped cautiously. 'Whoever it is,' she silently prayed, 'please let it be someone I know.' _

_She could make out faint footsteps coming closer and closer. She closed her eyes tightly and anticipated for the worst outcomes as the footsteps stopped right outside the opening. 'Please,' she prayed._

"_Your highness?"_

'_That voice,' she looked up at the familiar sound and burst into tears when her eyes fell upon whoever it was that came for her. _

"_Hikaru," she said quietly. _

_The dark grey hair guard smiled and sighed with relief, "I am sorry for being late," he apologized and proceed to help her out. _

_Suddenly, loud footsteps were approaching them. She scooted back and he got inside, covering the opening quickly. He stayed in front of her, protecting her in case whoever it is discovered them. _

"_So, did you find the princess," someone asked from outside._

_Murasaki moved closer to Hikaru and gently gripped his armor. He stared at the opening cautiously. _

"_No," someone answered back, "I bet the bitch made it out of the castle."_

"_What do you mean," someone else asked._

"_Well, we did burn the damn place to the ground, even the king and the queen perished in the fire, but the princess's body isn't found."_

_Murasaki covered her mouth, holding back her cries and bury her face in Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru glared venomously at the opening. He wanted to go out there and kill them all, but if he were to do that, he would put her in danger. He closed his eyes tightly and held himself back. _

"_Come on, let's get out of here," someone said, "If Yasha-sama knows we're out here, he'll kill us."_

_The two waited until the footsteps faded and then waited for another couple of minutes before Hikaru cautiously and hesitantly moved the shrubs out of the way. He looked around before getting out and helping her out. Murasaki wipped away her tears. _

"_Where are we going from here," she asked._

_He looked at her, "We're going to Shibuya Castle."_

"_To Hiroto's castle," she asked._

"_Yes," he replied, "It is the only way to ensure your highness safety since he is your fiancé." _

_She nodded, "But how will we be able to cross the border without the Yasha-clan finding us out?" _

"_We'll come up with a plan as go. We can not stay here for long," he explained, "the Yasha-clan is looking for you."_

_She nodded, "But how is it that you were the one to come for me?"_

_He stiffened for a moment, and then he relaxed with a sad look on his face, "My partner was supposed to come for you. But… he lost his life trying to come here."_

_She frowned sadly, "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize, it's not your fault," he said quietly and reached for her hand, "Let us get going your highness."_

_She placed her hand in his. He gently held her hand and pulled her along as they rushed out of site._

* * *

"…ai!"

"Mai!"

"Ah," I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Ayako on top of me. She had her hands on my shoulders and tears in her eyes.

"Mai," she cried in relief and hugged me tightly.

"Ngh, A-Ayako… i-it hurts," I managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry," she quickly moved away.

I gasped for air. Once I felt the pain subsiding, I looked around the room and saw Monk-san by the foot of my bed with a relief smile on his face, Madoka and John-san was on my right side and they too was smiling, Masako was beside Ayako on my right. And then something hit me, "Where am I," I asked.

Masako smiled softly at me, "You're alright now. You're in the hospital."

"What happen," I asked. My memories were a little hazy right now.

"Len-san said that while he was driving through the highway, he saw someone standing in the middle of the road. He couldn't make out whom it was. He was going to stop, but he said his leg suddenly didn't respond. He couldn't stop and he said as the car got closer he saw Yukiyo Takumi," John-san explained, "It was then that he lost control of the car."

"Oh," I said quietly. Hm, something isn't right. There's something they're not telling me, "Wait, where is Naru?"

Everyone looked at me and then frowned with a sad look on their face.

"What," I asked, waiting for their answer, "Where's Naru… and Len-san?"

"Don't worry about Len," Madoka gave me a small smile, "He's fine."

"Then what about Naru," I asked, feeling a lump in my throat.

"He…" Madoka began crying.

"He what," I asked, feeling my heart started break.

"Mai," Monk-san said quietly, "I think you should see for yourself."

I felt something awful washed over me in that instant. I gulped and nodded hesitantly. Ayako helped me up. "You shouldn't even be getting up," I heard her whispered. I gently placed my hand on top of hers and gave her a reassure smile, "I'm fine."

Monk-san insisted that I sit on the wheelchair; if I refused he would not let me see Naru. I begrudgingly sat on the wheelchair and have Monk-san wheeled me down the hallway. As I focused on my surrounding, I started noticing the rooms with glass walls and some of the patients even have tubes and machine attaches to them. "What level is this," I asked.

"ICU," Monk-san replied.

"How bad is my injuries," I asked, looking down at my body. I finally noticed then that I was wearing silk, white pajamas and I even wore slippers. 'Huh, I didn't even realized that,' I thought, 'Ayako probably put it on me when I was arguing with Monk-san about the wheelchair.'

"We're here," Monk-san announced.

I looked up and looked inside the room. It was pearly white and there was only one bed. Len-san was sitting beside the bed, typing on his computer. Yasuhara-san was reading an old ancient-like book by the window. Between them, on top of the bed, was Naru. He was sleeping soundly. His face looked nothing but with relaxation. "He doesn't look any thing different to me," I said to Monk-san.

They probably heard me since that was when they looked up from their occupation, "Mai," they said in relief and in unison.

"Len-san Yasuhara-san," I said with relief as well. It was good that Len-san isn't hurt, though he did have bandages wrapped around his head. Monk-san wheeled me into the room. Len-san helped me up and helped sat me down on the chair beside Naru's bed.

"I'll let you two talk," Monk-san said and then he and Ysuhara-san left the room.

I turned to Naru and examined his face. He doesn't have any bruise or any major wounds on his face. He only has a few scratches here or there. I turned to Len-san afterwards. He was looking at Naru and he had a sad look on his face. "Len-san?"

"I'm sorry Mai," he said quietly, not making eye contact, "If I was just stronger, we wouldn't have to go through this."

I frowned, "Go through what?"

He was silent for a moment, and then he finally make eye contact with me, "Naru… is in a coma."

* * *

AN- I am sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 12 of Finding the Princess. Please stay tune for the next chapter! Oh, and please review! I love you guys and you're reviews!


	13. After The Accident Part 2

Chapter 13: After The Accident Part 2

_He was silent for a moment, and then he finally make eye contact with me, "Naru… is in a coma."_

* * *

"Naru… is in a coma?"

Lin-san closed his eyes, trying his hardest to stay sane for my sake, "Yes."

I suddenly feel like a thousand knives was stabbed into me… over and over again. Tears stung my eyes but I quickly wiped them away and turned to the motionless figure on the bed.

"Naru," I erratically reached out and took hold of his hand, "T-Tell me it's not true."

No answer came from him. He continued to lay there, motionless like that of a lifeless doll.

"Come on," I said with more forced. Droplets of tear slowly rain down from my eyes, "Why? Why aren't you getting up?"

"Mai," Lin-san gently touched my shoulder, "Even if you cry, he wouldn't wake up."

I stayed silent, composing myself and cried for a few good minutes and then wiped away my tears, making sure my other hand was still holding onto Naru's. "How long has he been like this," I asked quietly.

Lin-san looked sadly down at me, "A week."

I looked up at him, "A week?" I turned away from him, "Then considering that I just woke up, I must have been asleep for a week as well," I mumbled to myself, "Maybe Naru will wake up soon."

"No Mai," Lin-san interrupted me, "Naru won't wake up anytime soon."

I looked at him again, "What do you mean?"

"The accident," he looked away from me to Naru, "was two weeks ago."

"Eh?"

He closed his eyes, "Naru woke up before you. He was up and about until he went to sleep three days ago. Since then, he hadn't woken up once."

I stared at Lin-san for a moment and then I turned back to Naru. I clenched his hand tighter, "Lin-san…"

"Yes?"

"Why Naru," I asked, barely audible.

Lin-san frowned, "I don't know."

I suddenly felt it then. A sudden rush of pain enwrapped me in its embrace. Tears fill my eyes once more and this time, I let it flow freely.

* * *

**NARU'S POV**

Where am I? Why is everything so dark? I could have swore I was dreaming about…

Suddenly, a bright light appeared through the pitch-black darkness. I quickly shield my eyes. What's going on? I started to feel a sudden rush of warmth surround me.

"_I have been waiting."_

What? I moved my hand away just in time for the light to tone down. My eyes widen at the figure before me. He looked just like me, except for the black ninja-like suit; I mean I wouldn't dare to wear something like that ever.

"Who are you," I asked cautiously.

My look-a-like smiled, _"I am Hikaru."_

"Hikaru," I repeated his name to myself, 'Sounds familiar.'

He continued to smile, which kind of get on my nerve. "Where are we?"

He looked around the darkness, _"I believe it is your dream world."_

I raised an eyebrow, "My dream world?"

"_Yes,"_ he looked back to me, _"Since we're here, would you like to see the continuation of you previous dream?" _

I frowned at him, "Why are we here?"

He smiled again, _"Did you not want to see the past?"_

I stared at him, "Is that a trick question?"

He continued to smile, _"No. It is merely a question. But surely you must be curious as to why you kept having those dream?" _

I studied him for a bit and then I let out a sigh when I couldn't figure out who/what is he. He took a step forward and reached out his hand, _"Shall we?"_

I looked at his hand and then at him. I knew what he was implying with his hand, but I had to make sure, "How do I know you're not taking me somewhere else?"

"_I would dare not do such a thing,"_ he replied, _"for I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."_

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

The smile on his face disappeared, _"For many century, I have waited here in your dream world for the day that you will appeared here. When that time comes, I can finally put an end to this curse." _

I took a step forward, "What curse?"

He smiled at me again, _"Why bother listening, when you can see it for you're self?"_

I glared at him but took his hand nonetheless. I got the feeling that if I don't see it for myself, I will regret it for the rest of my life.

"_Let the story begin,"_ he said and then a bright light engulfed us both.

* * *

AN- I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONGGGGGGGGGGG! I HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD FORGIVE ME AND CONTINUED TO READ FINDING THE PRINCESS! I PROMISED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY COULD! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW! OH, AND SORRY THAT IT IS NOT AS LONG AS THE OTHER CHAPTER! I PROMISED TO WRITE THE OTHER CHAPTER LONGER!


	14. After The Accident Part 3

Chapter 14: After the Accident Part 3

_I glared at him but took his hand nonetheless. I got the feeling that if I don't see it for myself, I will regret it for the rest of my life._

_"__Let the story begin,"__ he said and then a bright light engulfed us both._

* * *

Mai stared out her hospital room window into the raining night. The SPR gang had gone back to the house or base, though Lin is staying with Naru just in case he woke up. Ayako was reluctant to leave Mai by herself, but in the end, Monk-san was able to convince her to go home.

Mai pulled the blanket closer, 'In the end, Monk-san never told me how serious my injuries were,' she thought to herself, 'There are a lot of bandage around my chest and my left leg. Maybe I broke a rib or two and there's probably a nasty cut on my leg.' She sighed, 'I wished I could be in the same room with Naru. I hate hospital. It's scary at night and brings back a lot of unpleasant memories.'

From the very time she first met Naru, Mai had never once tell anyone about her accident that had almost killed her. It was a year after her parent died; Mai and her elementary class were on a trip to visit a famous shrine in the mountain. On their way back, the sky began to cloud and before long, it was practically raining cats and dogs.

Mai remember it so vividly. She was around 14 and a half then. She was sleeping along with her partner, Kiriko, who also happens to be her best friend. She laid her head down on Kiriko's shoulder while Kiriko had hers against the window. Mai was jerked awake along with other students when the bus began to move out of control.

"What's going on," she remembered a student asking, or more like shouting at the teacher for information.

"I don't know, but don't panic," she shouted back, "What's going on," she asked the bus driver.

"I'm losing contr-" "!"

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, the bus was already over the rails and tumbling down the mountain side. Mai remembered her head hitting the seat and ceiling before the pressure of the bus threw her over Kiriko and out the window. She blacked out after that. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a siren that she opened her eyes. Her body was badly wounded and she could barely open her eyes.

There were smoke in the air and the faint smell of burning flesh. She tried to get up, but her body resist. She managed to move her right arm at least. She reached toward the smoke, "Ki… riko." People began to swarm around her, trying to get her on the stretcher. She tried to talk again, but she couldn't. Her eyes wandered around the mountain side as medic carried her away from the site. 'Please,' she begged but no one could hear, 'please help Kiriko and everyone. Please.' Tears filled her eyes, 'Please! Please help- !' her eyes widened when they landed on a woman wearing a Heian period kimono with a fan blocking her face. But what scared Mai were the cold grey eyes of the woman. She was standing beside a dead body as if she came to collect the soul of the dead.

Mai blacked out after that, and when she came to, she was already sleeping in the hospital room. Though she was always alone, she wasn't always by herself. There were always many people around. That is probably when she started seeing ghost.

The hospital door opened and Mai looked away from the window to her visitor. Mrs. Takumi gave Mai a small smile, "I thought you might want some company."

Mai gave her a smile, "You shouldn't have come."

"I wanted to," Mrs. Takumi sat down on the chair beside the bed, "I know you don't like being alone in a hospital room."

Mai reached for her and wrapped her arms around Mrs. Takumi's waist. Mai rest her head against Mrs. Takumi's chest where her heart lies. Mrs. Takumi gently ran her fingers through Mai's hair.

"Did something happen," she asked.

Mai shook her head, "I'm sleepy."

Mrs. Takumi chuckled, "Then you should go to sleep."

Mai shook her head again, "I'm scared. What if I go to sleep and I don't wake up?"

"Nonsense," Mrs. Takumi patted her head, "I'll be here, so if you don't wake up, I'll wake you up."

Mai reluctantly nodded her head, "Okay."

She let go of Mrs. Takumi and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep.

* * *

AN- Sorry for not updating for so long! Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is just a random thing since I couldn't think of anything, nonetheless, thanks everyone for their reviews and just for the heads up, next chapter or the next chapter after next chapter will explain who the lady Mai kept seeing and why Naru and Mai kept seeing these dreams of Murasaki and Hikaru. Oh, and please don't mind the grammer problem... I'm just too lazy right now to correct. Please reviews! Until next time! And sorry, it's not as long as I have promised.


	15. The Tale of Murasakinokimi Part 2

Chapter 15: The Tale of Murasaki-No-Kimi Part 2

_She let go of Mrs. Takumi and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep._

* * *

Murasaki gently tugged on Hikaru's sleeve as the two made their way down the mountain path. Hikaru stopped and looked at her, "Yes, Hime?"

"Why are we going down the mountain," she asked.

"It's the safeties route to Shibya castle," he explained.

"But if we follow the Haruko River, we'll be able to make it in three days," Murasaki suggested.

"I know, but that's exactly what the Yasha-clan is expecting us to do," Hikaru replied, "it's best to avoid the river."

"Then, where are we going," she asked.

Hikaru gave her a reassured smile and began walking down the mountain path again, "There's a little village down the mountain path, Hime. We need to stay close to the villages incase the Yasha-clan comes looking. And we also need to change out of our clothes. It will be harder for them to find us that way."

Murasaki nodded unsurely. She held the sleeve tighter and tried her best to walk in her long kimono.

**SCENE CHANGES**

Murasaki looked around the market place and beamed with awe. There were all sorts of shops and people going about their daily life. She felt so out of place since she didn't know what to do but stand there in the middle of the road as people walked passed by. Little kids were running and playing happily. She couldn't help but smiled after them.

"Hime."

She looked up at Hikaru, who just got out of the shop. He held a packet wrapped in gold paper in one hand and a blue bundle tied around his chest. He had already changed out of his ninja suit and into a peasant kimono. "You're finish," she asked.

"Yes," he reached his hand out, which she gladly took. The two began walking through the market place as Hikaru looked around for an Inn or a place that no one can easily see inside.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"A place for you to change, Hime," he explained, "We cannot stay in one place too long."

"Okay," she said quietly, trying to keep up with Hikaru's fast pace.

**SCENE CHANGES**

She looked nervously around the cave and scoot closer to the bone fire. After they managed to find a place for her to change, Hikaru decided it's best to rest somewhere far from the village and hidden from the eyes of the night. She pulled the blanket around her shoulder closer and blow at her hands to keep them warm. 'I wonder if my parent is alright,' she thought as she waited for Hikaru to come back from hunting.

She looked up as she heard footsteps approached. She let out a relief sigh as Hikaru appeared through the opening. "Welcome back," she smiled.

He nodded, "I'm back, Hime."

She stood up and walked toward him. Hikaru watched as she stood in front of him. Murasaki slowly brought her hand up to his face, but he instinctively step back to give some distance between them. Realizing what she was doing, Murasaki quickly withdrew her hand, "Um, y-you got some blood stain on your cheek."

Hikaru wiped the blood with the back of his hand, "I-I'll um… cook this rabbit for you," he said quickly, avoiding eye contact. She gave a nod, allowing him to passed her and get the rabbit ready.

**SCENE CHANGES**

Murasaki looked over to Hikaru, who was sitting by the entrance, from her sleeping place. She slowly got up and approached him. He looked up at her, "You should stay inside, Hime. It's cold here."

She sat down beside him, "Then shouldn't you stay inside as well?"

He looked up at the stars, "I am merely a guard; I have no right to share the fire with her highness."

She looked at him for a moment and then followed his gaze up to the stares, "You are not a guard. You are my protector. I can't have you die before getting me to Shibuya Castle, can I?"

He looked at her, and slowly a smiled spread across his face, "Thank you… Hime."

She smiled, not looking at him, "Mother used to tell me that the stars are our ancestors. When a person died, they became the stars, so that they could watch over their loved ones. When I die, I want to become a star too, so that I can watch over my people."

"I won't let you die," Hikaru said quietly, not looking at her or the stars.

She looked at him, "What if I did?"

"Then I would have died before you," he said even quieter than before.

She frowned, "No you won't."

He looked at her, not saying anything. She turned back to the stars, "Because we're together, if we die, we die together," she looked back at him with a bright smile, "It's not as scary to die if you die with someone, right?"

He looked away, giving a little nod. She beamed, pulling the blanket closer to her.

**SCENE CHANGES**

Murasaki tried to run as fast as she possibly could as the Yasha-clan chased after them. "Ah," she let out a painful cry as she tripped and fell onto the ground. "Hime," Hikaru quickly went to her aid, "Are you alright?"

She looked at her ankle and grimaced, "My ankle…"

He quickly examined her ankle, "I think you twist it." He looked around the forest path, 'Damn! No place to hide!' He turned back to her as soon as she let out a whimpered. "Get on, Hime," he said as soon as he turned his back to her, "I'll carry you."

She hesitated, but got on his back nonetheless. "I'm sorry," she whispered as soon as he got up.

"Hime doesn't have to apologize for anything," he replied, moving quickly through the forest, "I should be the one to apologize. I should have known better than to put Hime in harm. Please accept my apology."

She quickly shook her head, "Please don't ever apologize for something that is not your fault. I don't want Hikaru to blame himself for something he didn't cause."

He didn't reply; instead he kept his eyes straight ahead.

**SCENE CHANGES **

Hikaru tried his best to protect Murasaki as the Yasha-clan surrounded them by the edge of the waterfall. "Hikaru," she said with panic, clinging onto his sleeve.

A man dressed in a red samurai uniform stepped out from behind the soldiers. He wasn't wearing a helmet, letting down his long silky hair. He had a deathly pale face and dark red eyes. He smirked wickedly, "It's been a long time hasn't it, Murasaki?"

She flinched and held Hikaru's sleeve tighter, "Yasha,"

His smirk widen, "I'm delighted that you remember my name," he stepped closer, "Now then, come with me," he reached his hand out, "You were promise to me first. Hiroto has no right to come and take you away from me!"

She shook her head, stepping closer to Hikaru. Hikaru step back to shield her, "Stay close to me, Hime." She nodded frantically.

Yasha glared at Hikaru dangerously as he withdrew his hand, "Hand her over."

Hikaru glared back, "Over my dead body."

Yasha narrowed his eyes, "That can be arrange. Kill them!"

Hikaru bit his lower lips and looked around anxiously, partially for a weapon to use and to count how many enemies were coming at him. When he couldn't find a weapon, he closed his eyes and turned quickly to Murasaki, "Do you trust me?"

"Eh," she looked at him with confusion.

"Do you trust me," he asked again.

She looked into his eyes, looking for an answer. But all she found was his will to protect her. Knowing this, calm her somehow; she nodded, "I trust you."

He gave her a soft smile and pulled her into his arms, holding onto her tightly. He sent a glare at Yasha, who was glaring daggers at him, and then he jump off the edge, holding her closed to him.

* * *

An- I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it's so fast. I wanted to get to the part where Murasaki and Naru's love blossom, though there are some hints that it's blooming between them. Anyway, hope you guys stick with me till the end, oh, and don't mind the mistakes, i'm too lazy to correct them... Till next time!


	16. An Read 2

No Need to Review... Just Read!

NOTICE:

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Newbrotherhood

KLuna


	17. The Tale of Murasakinokimi Part 3

Chapter 16: The Tale Of Murasaki-No-Kimi Part 3

_"Do you trust me," he asked again._

_She looked into his eyes, looking for an answer. But all she found was his will to protect her. Knowing this, calm her somehow; she nodded, "I trust you."_

_He gave her a soft smile and pulled her into his arms, holding onto her tightly. He sent a glare at Yasha, who was glaring daggers at him, and then he jump off the edge, holding her closed to him._

* * *

**MURASAKI'S POV**

I pulled the blanket closer to me and blew hot air at my trembling hands. I looked up at the door as Hikaru came back into the hotel room. I sighed with relief, "Welcome back."

He smiled, "I'm back, Hime."

He went over to the window and closed it, "The Yasha-clan won't find us for a while. This place isn't on the map."

"We can't stay here for long, right" I asked.

"Yes," he looked at me, "But please don't worry, I'll protect you Hime with my life," I replied.

I frowned, "I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me, and didn't I tell you that if you die then I die with you?"

His expression was unreadable and after a moment he slowly approached me and then got on one knee, "Does your ankle still hurt your highness?" he asked, looking at my sprained ankle.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I replied, smiling at him.

He kept his gaze at my ankle, "We'll start traveling again after your ankle heals." He then stood up and quietly left the room. "Did I say something wrong," I asked no one in particular.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGES**

I looked at the huge gate in front of me and felt a sudden realization dawn on me, "So this is it?"

Hikaru kept his eyes on the ground, "Behind these walls, your fiancé awaits you Hime."

I let go of his hand, making him look at me, "I don't want to go in there."

"Hime," he said.

I step back, "I don't want to go back to being a princess anymore. Please don't make me go in there," I begged him.

"Hime," a sudden expression of pain overtook his face, "If you stay out here, you will never be safe."

"I don't care," I said, tears started coming down, "I don't want to leave Hikaru! I love Hikaru!"

His eyes widen and then slowly he closes his eyes. His hands tighten into fists, "If you stay with me, you will never be happy."

"I don't care if I suffer endless pain, I want to be with Hikaru," I cried.

Closing his eyes tightly, he reached out and pulled me into his arms. "I won't make you go in there anymore, but if you stay with me, you will never be safe."

I shook my head, "I don't want to be safe. Please let me stay with you."

He nodded fanatically, "I won't leave you, I promise."

* * *

**Scene Changes**

**3 YEARS LATER **

**NORMAL POV**

"Ne, Murasaki-nee-chan," a little boy, with brown hair and green eyes, sat down next to Murasaki inside the small cottage, "Isn't it scary living out here in the mountain?"

Murasaki smiled at him, "No, because I have my knight in shining armor with me," she replied.

The little boy grinned brightly, "Hikaru-nii-chan cared a lot about Murasaki-nee-chan!"

She ruffled his hair, "How is your mother?"

"She is doing fine," he replied, "The vegetables in our garden are really big now!"

"Your mother is very good at gardening," she complemented.

"She's the best," he beamed.

Murasaki chuckled and ruffled his hair again.

"I'm home!" Murasaki looked up and another bright smile overwhelmed her expression, "Welcome home, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled and let down the brown sac that hung on his shoulder, "I brought you a surprise."

"A surprise? What is it," she asked.

He reached into his brown sac and pulled out a cover long object. He handed it to her, "Here, Hime."

She stared at it with a bewilder look, "It's hard," she said, feeling the object through the silk cover. She then reached for the rope and untied it. She pulled the silk cover back to reveal a beautiful wooden fan. She stared at it in awe, "It looks expensive," she said, looking up at him, "You shouldn't have bought it."

He chuckled, "I didn't buy it. I made it for you," he explained.

She blinked and looked down at the fan, "It's really well made." She touched the wood, "It's really smooth."

"You should look inside," he suggested.

She looked at him and then back to the fan and slowly took it out of the silk cover and spread it open. She gasped at the picture that was drawn on the fan. It was a portrait of her and a beautiful red wedding dress and she was smiling so brightly, "It's exquisite."

"Do you like it," he asked.

"I love it," she smiled at him.

They smiled at each other and only stopped when someone cleared their throat. The little boy, with brown hair and green eyes, smirked at the two adult, "I'm still here you know."

Murasaki blushed, "I-I will go prepare dinner now." And she quickly hurried away.

Hikaru turned to look at the little boy once Murasaki was gone, "Thanks for staying with her while I was away."

"No problem," the little boy replied, "Ne, Hikaru-nii-chan?"

"Yes," Hikaru replied, sitting down beside the boy, "What is it?"

"Does Hikaru-nii-chan love Murasaki-nee-chan," he asked.

Hikaru blinked at him and then smiled, "I do. But I won't tell her."

The little boy frowned, "Why not?"

"Because if I tell her, she will never leave me and… she will never be safe," he replied, earning a puzzle look from the little boy. Hikaru ruffled his hair, "You won't get it until you're a little older."

"I won't get it even if I'm older," the little boy pouted.

Hikaru smiled, "You will."

* * *

AN- Sorry for not uploading for so long. I can't promise anything but I'll try to upload faster and just for the heads up, it's almost time to go back to Mai and Naru, so please stick with me till the end. Sorry for the grammar problems as well since i'm too lazy to reread and correct!


End file.
